


Proximity

by P3bbles



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Secret Santa 2020, Fluff, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Idiots, M/M, Secret Santa, but here we are, i don’t even write fluff, i wanted this to be a fight scene, it’s just fluff and nothing else, ‘Tis the season i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3bbles/pseuds/P3bbles
Summary: Ichigo is woken the millionth goddamn time in a row to find an aggressive Arrancar prodding him from the sweet clutches of whatever sleep he’dalmostbeen getting. This used to scare him, but currently it’s just obnoxious. Their nighttime brawls are quickly becoming routine, but Ichigo just wants tosleep. So instead of giving Grimmjow what he wants, Ichigo makes what is probably the dumbest decision he’s ever impulsively made, but joke’s on him.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238
Collections: GrimmIchi Secret Santa 2020





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayvenfire12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvenfire12/gifts).



> I was your Secret Santa this year! It’s a mess, but I hope you enjoy!

“Oi. Wake up. Come fight me.” There was a sharp finger suddenly prodding Ichigo’s ribs, and he tried not to jump out of his skin as he cracked open an eye to peer up at the arrancar. Grimmjow’s nose was inches away from Ichigo’s, and the flakes from the heavy snow hadn’t melted from his hair yet. 

“No.” A freezing gust from the window that the arrancar left wide open had Ichigo hauling the blanket up around his ears. 

Grimmjow’s intrusive fingers yanked it back down so that the arrancar could see Ichigo’s expression. “Why not?” The corner of his mouth tugged down into a frown that Ichigo wouldn’t have noticed if Grimmjow wasn’t hovering so close. 

“Maybe I don’t like kicking your ass _every_ night.” Ichigo replied, his voice edging on defensive.

The tension in the man’s shoulders eased as if he was relieved that Ichigo hadn’t given him a good enough answer. “Bullshit.”

Ichigo also didn’t miss that Grimmjow didn’t take the bait about being the one getting his ass kicked. “It’s cold,” he amended, glaring up at Grimmjow.

“It was cold yesterday.” The weight on Ichigo’s blankets shifted with Grimmjow’s impatient fidgeting.

“There wasn’t snow yesterday.” 

“That’s what this white shit is called.” Grimmjow gestured up at his own head, sounding too sure of himself to actually mean it. Had he ever even seen snow before?

“Yeah- y’know, you’re getting a little too good at sneaking into my room, I didn’t even realize you came in,” Ichigo realized, and didn’t really know how to feel about that. It should probably concern him.

“Careful, that sounds an awful lot like a compliment, Kurosaki.” His tone was teasing as he shook his head, flinging the droplets of water that were once snow from disheveled, damp hair.

“And that sounds an awful lot like an insult, Grimmjow.” Ichigo replied, glaring up into Grimmjow’s amused azure gaze. 

“Maybe I like insulting you.” The arrancar leaned in slightly, hovering over Ichigo and closing more of that precious-little space between them. Ichigo wanted to wipe that smug grin right off Grimmjow’s face.

“Well maybe I like—” _What? Complimenting you?_ Ichigo pressed up at Grimmjow’s chest, rolling his eyes like he hadn’t even started that sentence. “Fuck off.”

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow heard him, and didn’t doubt the fucker could see him get flustered, because the arrancar’s laughter shook the bed. Just as manic and wild as it was during their fights, only less loud, and it permeated Ichigo’s space with how close Grimmjow was instead of echoing around the room.

Ichigo decided there was a god though, because Grimmjow didn’t comment on it and simply went back to his original train of thought. “I don’t like it. Thought it might’ve been somethin’ interesting when I looked outside and everything was white. Lookin’ all soft and shit. Reached out and touched it— it’s fuckin’ wet.” He huffed like the world had inconvenienced him. “Fuckin’ Kisuke said he’d never seen someone nope outta something so damn fast.” 

The grumbling continued, but Ichigo was caught on the mental image of Grimmjow just popping his blue head outside in a calm, freshly snow-covered world, pupils blown wide with interest, and ever-so-slowly reaching out to touch it— only to have his momentary curiosity shattered when the snow touched his warm fingertips, then dart back inside the comfort of the dry shop looking all betrayed. It was almost kind of… _cute_ felt like the wrong word. 

A soft chuckle escaped Ichigo, and blue eyes narrowed on him when Grimmjow realized that he wasn’t paying attention anymore. “C’mon, get up. Dragged my ass all the way here in this _snow_ shit.”

“I need to sleep _sometime_ , Grimmjow. I have to sleep to like, exist.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t exist or whatever, just get the hell up and let’s go. I don’t give a damn.” Grimmjow’s broad-shouldered shrug only seemed to add to his point.

“That..” Ichigo groaned softly as he ran a hand through unruly orange hair, “That doesn’t even make sense. Go away.” He closed his eyes like that would make the former Espada magically disappear.

There was a rumbling growl of disappointment and for a moment, Ichigo thought Grimmjow was actually going to leave. 

“Kurosaki.” If it came from anyone else, he might’ve thought it was a whine. 

Ichigo sighed heavily through his nose. Before he had time to think about what he was doing, Ichigo snagged Grimmjow’s wrist and yanked the arrancar down with him. 

Instead of just filling the gap and falling on top of Ichigo though, Grimmjow shifted his weight as Ichigo pulled, and collapsed next to him on the bed. Maybe this uncomfortable, nonviolent proximity would teach him not to come waking people up in the middle of the damn night when they had to be up at the ass crack of dawn. Ichigo could just imagine the stupid offended look on his face as the arrancar would go to pull away from him. 

To his surprise though, Grimmjow went down easier than expected and didn’t move. 

Ichigo was in his human body— the arrancar could’ve easily pulled out of that grasp. Was that why? Ichigo seriously doubted Grimmjow had the consideration to not be as violent just because he was more fragile. 

Grimmjow wasn’t just lying comfortably either though. He was completely tense, as if frozen. Ichigo peeked one eye open to see Grimmjow staring at him with wild eyes. “What?”

“The fuck is _this_ , Kurosaki?” There was a feral bite to his tone, and the moonlight caught his teeth in a glare that made him look every ounce as menacing as he really was. 

It didn’t phase Ichigo even a little though, and the man fluffed his pillow under his own head, not really processing that he still had a hold on Grimmjow’s wrist. “A bed.” He replied smugly.

Grimmjow snarled at him. “You tryin’ to cuddle me, dumbass?” Despite the cool sarcasm in his voice, the Arrancar still looked like a cornered animal.

Ichigo turned his face into the comfort of his pillow to hide the crimson on his cheeks. “This is what happens when you come in here trying to wake me up. You get stuck here with me.” His tone was trying for nonchalant, joking, but inside he was kicking himself. What the hell was he thinking? He just dragged a feral fucking creature that he was 99% sure wanted him _actually_ dead, into bed with him like it was _nothing_.

Ichigo realized he was still holding onto Grimmjow’s wrist, and promptly let go. To Ichigo’s continued surprise, the arrancar immediately relaxed into the spot when Ichigo was no longer forcing contact on him.

“This supposed to be a punishment? Seems more like a prize to me.” 

He could hear the smirk in Grimmjow’s voice, and all Ichigo could do was stare at him with wide eyes. This was not what he’d had in mind. Right? Grimmjow shifted finally, but it was only to get more comfortable, shouldering the blankets a little before resting his head on his crooked elbow.

“What?” 

Ichigo just blinked, saying nothing.

“‘S warm, fuck off.” Grimmjow growled, narrowing his eyes in offense. He bristled, tensing up and starting to sit up. Ichigo hadn’t in a million years imagined Grimmjow just relaxing into laying on his bed, and here he was now doing exactly that, and Ichigo was screwing it all up by being speechless.

“That’s the point.” Ichigo came to life again, risking said life by placing a gentle hand on Grimmjow’s shoulder. The arrancar’s gaze on Ichigo became weary as he eased himself back down into a laying position, though if it was actually intended for that purpose, or just to get out from under Ichigo’s hand, Ichigo wasn’t sure. “You could get out of this, easy. Why are you just letting me do it?” He cursed the words as soon as they came out of his big dumbass mouth. 

Grimmjow bristled again, but didn’t move away. He was quiet for a long moment, and if his eyes weren’t open, trained on a fixed point on the ceiling, Ichigo would’ve thought he’d fallen asleep. “I ain’t gonna kick your ass like this. All soft and human and shit. There’s no challenge in that.” His voice was still rough, but there was a sleepy lilt to his tone toward the end.

Ichigo bit back his hurt pride at Grimmjow thinking he was soft in his human body. “Oh.” That made sense though, he supposed. He immediately moved his hand, not wanting Grimmjow to think he was keeping him there then. 

The arrancar didn’t move though. He just tucked in a little, not quite touching Ichigo, but obviously leeching the heat radiating from him.

“What are you _doing_?” Ichigo squinted before he could help himself.

Grimmjow huffed. “Shut the fuck up and go to sleep. You were bitching about it and now you won’t stop talking.”

Ichigo’s mouth snapped shut. “Well if you’re going to stay, scoot over. I’ll be damned if I’m gonna get pushed out of my own bed by _you_.”

Grimmjow grinned. “Ain’t got nobody else to do it for you.”

Embarrassment prickled at the tip of Ichigo’s ears. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ain’t nobody been in this bed but you, Kurosaki. And now me. Got your scent all over it, but no one else’s.”

Ichigo could feel heat rushing across his cheeks.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue behind his teeth. “Surprised.” He continued, his expression more amused then. “Figured a guy like you’d be crawling with women.” 

“I mean-“ the urge to lie was fleeting but made Ichigo stumble over his words anyway. “I- ugh. Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Go to sleep.”

Grimmjow laughed, his lips curling upward and the corners of his eyes crinkling. It was a strange look, but a nice one. “Thought you were gonna throw me off, didn’t ya. Drag me into your bed, weird me out with your touchy feely shit, I’d leave you alone.”

Well, yeah. “No.” Ichigo replied instead, defensive and embarrassed.

Grimmjow sat up, and once again Ichigo thought the arrancar was going to leave. All he did was lean over and pull the window shut, a loud _click!_ In the sudden silence of the room. “Well joke’s on you, now you’re stuck with me. So shut the fuck up and go to sleep before I change my mind and drag you outta here right now to kick your ass.” Grimmjow laid back down, crawling underneath the blanket and pressing close to Ichigo. He threw an arm over him casually and yanked the pillow out from under Ichigo’s head while he was reeling from the contact.

He laid there for a long time, not daring to move, until Grimmjow’s breathing evened out into the steady rise and fall of deep sleep. 

~:~

Ichigo wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep, but he woke to the sun streaming through the window. He stretched, comfortable and foggy from sleep, then panicked for a second when his leg touched something in bed that shouldn’t be there. 

He glanced over to see someone- oh. Grimmjow. 

The night’s events came back to him like a vivid dream as he looked at Grimmjow curled up on the bed the furthest away from Ichigo he could get, in a square of sunshine that he was tucked to perfectly fit within. 

Ichigo was thinking it was kinda cute, when he heard a knock at the door. “Breakfast is ready!” He heard his sister’s soft voice sound from the other side, and he almost smiled. 

Grimmjow’s startled eyes popped open immediately, and if Ichigo’s reflexes were any slower, it’d have been his face with a hole in it, instead of the pillow he’d managed to wrestle back during the night.

“Hey!”

Grimmjow took stock of where he was and bristled a little, looking defensive.


End file.
